Perilous Island Adventure
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: After a canoe race goes horribly wrong, Beck, Jade, Trina, Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat get stranded on an unknown island. Nobody knows where Jade is, and it's driving Beck crazy. Soon, Beck and Cat get separated, and lost, and Tori, Trina, Andre, and Robbie get lost too, and nobody knows where Jade is. So they're all lost and separated on an unknown island...MAINLY BADE!
1. Canoe Disaster

**Stranded**

**Summary: After a canoe race goes horribly wrong, Beck, Jade, Trina, Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat get stranded on an unknown island. Nobody knows where Jade is, and it's driving Beck crazy. Soon, Beck and Cat get separated, and lost, and Tori, Trina, Andre, and Robbie get lost too, and nobody knows where Jade is. MAINLY BADE! **

**A/N: HEY! WADDUP PEOPLE! This is my brand new story…but it's not just mine! I am co-writing it with my fantastic friend, Samantha, her username is **_**samlovebade.**_** We will be alternating chapters, and you should get an update everyday! But Samantha is from Mexico, so her English isn't all that great, but I'll ask her if I can go through and make it a bit understandable, I don't know, I'll have to ask her. OK, in the summary says that THERE WILL BE ONE-SIDED JANDRE, and **_**MAYBE **_**some on sided Bori…(obviously not from Beck's side…because if you've read my stories, you'll know how I feel about Bori). AND I WILL STILL BE DOING **_**THAT THING CALLED LOVE**_** AT THE SAME TIME! I have someone helping me with this story, so I won't forget about my other one this time. Ok, sorry for the super long A/N. THIS IS AFTER TWC, SO BECK AND JADE AREN'T DATING! OK, HERE IS CHAPTER 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Beck, jade, Andre, Robbie, Tori, Cat, and Trina all sat in Sikowitz's van less than amused. He was dragging them all to the beach for Sikowitz's First Annual 10 Mile Canoe Race.

"Alright my students, here we are! Go get changed, and meet me by that little dock," Sikowitz ordered.

"Uh…Sikowitz," Beck commented as he looked out the window.

"Yes Beckett," Sikowitz replied.

"It looks like a storm is coming in," Beck noted.

"A storm isn't gonna ruin our day of fun!" Sikowitz informed all of them.

"Fun…riiiiight," Jade replied sarcastically.

"And I don't think we should be in the middle of the ocean during a storm," Tori added.

Jade's head perked up when she said ocean.

"Ocean?" Jade repeated.

"Yes, we are going to the Pacific Ocean…why, does that bother you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yes! It does!" Jade shouted.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Because of a stupid dolphin!" Jade yelled angrily.

"What did the dolphin do?" Sikowitz asked.

"Oh, well you see, the dolphin…"

"BECK!" Jade hissed at him.

Beck shrugged nonchalantly, "I've been reprimanded," he informed Sikowitz.

"We're here!" Sikowitz sang as he parked the van. "Everyone go get changed into your suits of swimming," he ordered.

They started piling out of the van, and walked towards the bathrooms.

Robbie, Beck, and Andre went into the boys' bathroom, and Trina, Tori, Cat and Jade went into the girls' bathroom.

Beck was the first one done. He went outside of the bathroom and waited for Andre.

He shook his head as he looked up at the gloomy sky.

He turned towards the bathrooms when he heard flip flops hitting against the concrete floor. But it wasn't coming from the boys' bathroom. All Beck was thinking was…don't be Jade….don't be Jade….don't be Jade.

And guess who it was.

She was wearing the same blue bikini she wore at Keenan's party. The same party where Sikowitz made her and that Spencer guy scream bloody murder.

She glanced over at him and crossed her arms. She looked down at her black flip flop through the awkward silence.

Beck rocked back and forth on his feet waiting for someone to hurry up and get out there.

Beck decided to break the silence. "Jade, I…"

"Alrighty, I am ready to get my canoe on!" Andre exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together as he came out of the bathroom.

Beck smiled awkwardly at him.

Jade glared at him and walked off towards the dock.

"Did I miss something?" Andre asked in confusion.

Beck shook his head, "It's nothing," he assured him.

"Alright people-eez," Robbie exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom.

"My goodness the girls take a long time to change," Andre noted.

"I know right," Beck nodded.

Andre stuck his head around the corner and shouted, "Hurry it up!"

As soon as he did, Tori, Trina, and Cat came out all changed.

"Chill out! We're girls; it takes time to be this beautiful!" Trina exclaimed.

The girls led the way over to the dock, where Jade as already sitting.

"Finally you girls finish up," Jade remarked as she stood up and looked towards them.

"Well, sorry if we're not super fast like you," Tori replied.

"Oh no, not you girls, those girls," Jade smirked as she pointed at the boys.

Beck rolled his eyes and ignored it.

"Alright students! There are 2 canoes! So there will be 2 teams!" Sikowitz explained.

"And the teams are?" Jade rushed him.

"If you let me finish, then you'd know," Sikowitz told her as he got inches away from her face.

Jade rolled her eyes and took a step back.

"Ok, Team 1 consists of, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Team 2 is me, Beck, Jade, and Trina," Sikowitz informed them.

"What? I am not canoeing with Beck and Trina!" Jade snapped at their teacher.

"Too bad! Now everyone get in your canoe!" Sikowitz instructed.

"First of all, it's the ocean, and second of all, I'm not canoeing with those 2!" Jade shouted as she pointed at Beck and Trina who were getting in the canoe.

"I'll be there," Sikowitz shrugged.

"I don't care!" She shouted.

Sikowitz looked towards Beck and nodded.

Beck sighed and got out of the canoe. He went up to Jade and lifted her up. Ignoring her protests, he put her in the canoe.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Jade, grab an ore," Beck ordered.

She glared at him and grabbed an ore.

"Alright, now I'll just untie you from the dock," Sikowitz said as he started untying them.

"Wait, what about lifejackets?" Cat exclaimed.

Sikowitz shrugged, "You can all swim, can't you?"

All of their eyes widened.

"Just go, you'll be fine, it's just 10 miles!" He shouted.

"Wait, Sikowitz!" Beck shouted as they got farther away.

"What?" Sikowitz shouted back.

"I thought you were on our team!"

"Oh, good Gandhi! You'll have to go without me!" He shouted.

Jade groaned and started paddling.

"You guys, this storm looks like it's gonna be pretty bad," Cat whimpered.

"Just ignore it and paddle!" Jade snapped at her in frustration.

…

Their pace was slow, but Andre was keeping track of their distance on his phone…they had made it 8 miles already.

Cat screamed once a bolt of lightning hit. A few second later, there was a rumble of thunder.

"Uh…you guys," Tori called to Team 2.

"What?" Trina replied.

"You guys are going in a circle," Tori pointed out.

Beck sighed in annoyance, "Jade, you're paddling the wrong way!" Beck shouted at her.

"No I'm not! You're paddling the wrong way!" Jade shouted back at him.

"Jade!" Beck shouted.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

"Don't yell at Beck like that!" Trina shouted as she wrapped her arms around Beck.

"Trina, he doesn't like you…_no one _likes you!" She reminded her.

"Beck loves me!" Trina claimed.

"Well…" Beck interrupted.

"He asked me to make him dinner, and he kissed me!" Trina shouted.

Jade's jaw dropped. "You kissed Trina!" She shouted as she faced him and stood up.

"Why do you care, we weren't dating at the time!" Beck fought back as he stood up too.

"Well, yeah, but it's Trina!" Jade pointed out.

"Wow, we're not even dating and we still fight all the time!" Beck shouted as rain started pouring.

"You guys! Sit down!" Andre screamed at them.

They ignored him and continued arguing.

"You're gonna tip the boat, sit down!" Tori screamed.

"Jade, get over it, Beck moved on!" Trina screamed as she stood up.

Jade lunged at her, and threw her into the water.

Trina started screamed as she grabbed the side of the canoe, which tipped the entire canoe.

Jade started freaking out, because she was now in the ocean.

"NO! Get me out!" She screamed as she flailed her arms around trying to get back in the canoe.

Cat's eyes widened as she looked up at the giant wave getting ready to hit them.

"Abandon ship!" She screamed.

Team 1 jumped out of their canoe.

Jade panicked and swam under their tipped canoe, to the air pocket underneath.

"No! Get her out of there!" Andre screamed.

"Jade!" Beck shouted as he went that way, but he didn't make it in time before the wave hit, forcing them all deep under the water.

Beck's ears popped once he went down to deep, and the water was freezing.

He started swimming back up above the water. He gasped for air, and he was only above the water for a second before another wave hit.

He was pushed deeper this time. And he didn't have enough time to hold his breath before he was pushed back under.

He started swimming back to the surface, but his legs just kinda stopped working.

He tried moving his arms and legs, but he forgot how to use them. He felt himself going faint as he started slowly sinking. There was no way he could make it back up above the water.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

His eyes shot open as an arm wrapped around his waist and started pulling him up.

A few moments later he was above the water. He started coughing up the water, and then he gasped for air.

He looked over and saw that it was Andre who had saved him.

"There's shore over there! Robbie and Cat are already going," Andre shouted.

Tori and Trina were near them. Tori climbed on Andre's back weakly as he started swimming.

Beck sighed and let Trina get on his back as he started swimming.

"Andre, wait!" Beck called out as he started swimming after him, fighting the waves.

"What?" Andre called back, squinting through the rain.

"Where's Jade?" He questioned as he came up next to him.

Andre sighed, "I don't know, but the wave completely destroyed the canoes, and she was under it when it hit, so I…I don't know man," Andre told him honestly.

Beck felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and a pang of hurt.

Beck sighed in defeat and kept swimming.

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Sam will have the next chapter up tomorrow! Is Jade still alive? Hmm…you'll have to read and find out :) (But if you know me at all, then you know the answer) LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR!**

**Sam will not upload chapter 2 until we have 5 reviews :)**


	2. Lost

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: Hi! This is Sam's chapter, so, I won't waste your time with a super long A/N…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY!**

**Chapter 2**

They were on the island now, all except Jade and even Beck felt like he was gonna die because, the only thing that mattered to him was to find her. All that he thought about was that she can't be dead, not now, not like this, not after a fight, and not before of he could say that still loves her more than anything. And he would do anything to go back at the past and open that door.

"Beck! You okay man?" Andre asks Beck as he lied on the sand breathing heavily.

"Yeah… but Andre, we have to go back in the water to find Jade!" Beck said desperately getting up.

"Beck… we can't" Tori said trying to stop him, as he walked towards the ocean.

"No Tori! Jade hates the ocean…I need to find her," Beck screamed.

"Beck, Beck…I'm sorry but she was under the canoe…. And probably now…she is…" Andre says but Beck cuts him off.

"Don't say it… Jade is not dead, she is alive I know it, I can feel it," Beck raged already with tears on his eyes, waiting to fall.

"Man! You can't go back" Andre says putting a hand on Beck's shoulder  
"I have to!... you don't understand right? And if there's dolphins? Jade hates dolphins" Beck shouted sad and desperate.

"Beck calm down.. I'm so sorry, she was my friend too but we can't do anything else…" Tori said sadly.

"She might be very scared…I need to get back in there and find her," he exclaimed ignoring Tori and walking to the ocean.

"Beck!" Tori said loudly grabbing him by the arm. "You have to accept it, most likely she is dead now, she was under that canoe, and the canoes are destroyed…" She explained.

"What?...no! Jade is not dead!" Cat screamed crying.

"Oh Cat!" Robbie said as he hugged her "I'm so sorry.."

"No you're not… she is not dead" she shouts again.

"Cat… well…" Tori started sadly, but was cut off.

"Guys, I think the better is if we find somewhere to stay the night," Andre speaks up.

"I'm not leaving without Jade" Beck stated and cat ran over to him.

"Me either" she said hugging Beck.

"Come on, you can't stay here all night by yourselves guys… I promise we all search for her tomorrow," Tori exclaimed.

"Ugh… really? Well you'll search and I'll just stay here…" Trina said annoyed.

"Trina.. please shut up!" Tori said in frustration..

"Whatever…I don't wanna help look for that grunge" she says rolling her eyes.

"Yes man… let's find some place to sleep, and tomorrow we'll try to find her…" Andre said with a fake smile trying to make Beck feel better, also ignoring Trina's remark.

"I can't leave Andre… what if she comes and no one is here?" Beck asks.

"So maybe she will find us," Andre says "She is smart."

"And if a shark eats her?" Cat asked in fear.

"No cat! She is okay…" Beck commented a little upset.

"Yes Lil' Red she will be on here soon," Andre says smiling and Cat looks down.

"Anyways, if she finds a shark….I think I'd be more worried about the shark..." Robbie remarked and Cat couldn't help it but laugh a little with the rest of them.

"Come on Cat.. let's go" Tori said putting an arm around the little red head and walking.

"Let's go Beck!" Andre shouted trying to convince him to walk.

"She _is_ alive" Beck said with determination.

"I hope…." Andre says to himself and Beck heard him, but just walked without say anything else.

They walked around for about an hour into the forest trying to find some place to sleep for the night or someone, they knew that probably the island is deserted, but still there was hope.

"Ugh…. I'm so tired, we should take a break," Trina whined as she sat on a boulder.

"Yeah., me too" Robbie added.

"Okay… so we'll take a break" Tori noted and sat on the ground.

"I'm hungry" Cat says.

"Yeah… me too, but we don't have any food," Andre pointed out.

"Can we eat Rex?" Cat asked innocently.

"Uhhh?" Rex mumbled scared.

"Cat!" Robbie scolded.

"Whatty?" she asked innocently.

"We WON'T eat Rex," he shouted.

"Oh... well it was just an idea," she says sadly and the rest of them laughed.

"One time I fried Rex's foot" Trina said randomly.

"Why don't you fry your makeup?" Rex retorted.

"Cause my makeup is useful…but you…" she starts.

"Yes… makeup makes girls prettier, but not on you…" he says sarcastically and Trina looked at him angrily, and when she was about to answer him Tori cut her off.

"Guys! Stop fighting…we have enough on our hands with jade dead… missing," she quickly corrected herself.

"Yes, missing" Beck stated sternly and Cat nodded.

"Yeah… mm well here it's not so bad, why not we try to find firewood and we stay the night here?" Tori asked and they nodded.

"I'll go to search the firewood" Beck claimed as he started to walk.

"No! You'll stay here... Andre you go," Tori instructed.

"Sure… come with me Robbie" Andre orders.

"Me? But firewood is heavy..." Robbie complained and Beck rolled his eyes.

"I'll go Tori" Beck noted.

"No! You'll stay here with us" she said again.

"Yes!" Trina exclaimed happily because Beck would be staying. They stared at her weirdly and annoyed.

"Do you think there are bananas?" Cat questioned.

"I don't know," Robbie said with a shrug. "But if I see some, I'll bring some to you."

"Oh so, Mr. Weak will go with me?" Andre remarked sarcastically and they both started walking.

After about 20 minutes they got back holding some firewood and Robbie a bundle of bananas.

"Yayyy" Cat giggled as she ran to him and taking a banana. "Thank you Robbie," she said thankfully as she peeled the banana.

"Anytime cutie," he replied smiling like an idiot as he looked at her.

"Awww" Tori cooed, and they looked her weird, so she looked away awkwardly.

Beck and Andre started the fire and after it was made, they all sat around it.

"Well, it's better right?" Tori asked with a smile, and they nodded.

"Robbie, where you find those bananas?" Cat asked.

"Mm, I don't remember…I just saw them and thought of you," he exclaimed with a smile.

"I want to eat more" Cat noted.

"There isn't more Cat, we all had one," he reminded her.

"Phooey…" she said sadly.

"It's late guys…I think we should sleep" Tori noted and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I'm so tired" Trina complained and lied on the ground.

"Me too..." Cat added and lied next to her after everyone was lying around the fire. Trina, Robbie, and Andre fell asleep quickly, but Beck didn't. He couldn't because the only thing he wanted to do now was find Jade.

He got up, trying not to make any sounds, that would wake them up, but his plans were ruined by Cat, who looked up at him confused.

"Beck, where you going?" she asked half asleep.

"Umm…ahh to…," he sighed in defeat, "Listen Cat, I need to find jade" he finally confessed.

"I want to go too" she chirped.

"No! you need to stay here" he told her.

"If you don't let me go, then I'll scream and they won't let you go either…Jade's my best friend," she reminded him. Beck rolled his eyes and thought for few moments.

"Ugh…fine Cat," he replied a little annoyed but understood where she was coming from.

They walked for a few minutes trying to go to the ocean shore again.  
"It's really dark Beck…Where are we going?" Cat asked scared and confused.

"To the shore… I think…" he stated nervously.

"I hear water…" Cat exclaimed excitedly and started running into the darkness.

"Cat!" Beck screamed running after once he heard a splash.

**AT THE BONFIRE**

Everyone was sleeping, not realizing that Beck and Cat were not there anymore.

Tori turned over as she slept, trying to hug Cat who was lying right next to her. Tori flinched when she didn't feel her next to her, so she started feeling around more trying to find her, but realized Cat was not there and opened her eyes.

"Cat!" Tori shouted loudly and sat looking into the darkness. "Andre…" she hissed.

"Mm what happen?" He asked almost asleep still.

"Cat is not here..." she said worried and Andre immediately got up

"What? Where is she then?" He asked worried.

"I don't know…" she replied with concern.

"Beck…Beck..." Andre calls out trying to find Beck to wake him up and inform him Cat was gone, but he couldn't find him either. "Beck!" he said louder and nothing. "He is not here either," he exclaimed.

"Mhm, I think I know where they went," Tori spoke up.

"Me too… let's go find them," he noted as he got up and started walking, and trying to figure out which way the beach was.

"Andre… it's very dark, I almost can't see" Tori stated scared.

"Relax… I'm here" he coaxed.

They walked for a little while.

"Wait…" Tori exclaimed scared and stops walking.

"What happen?" he asked in concern.

"Did you hear that?" She asked nervously.

"Hear what?" He questioned.

"Shh," she ordered. They stood there in silence for few moments and Tori covered up Andre's mouth to hear better without breathe.

"That…" She said scared.

"Oh my god..." he muttered scared too at what they heard and only half saw.

**AT THE BONFIRE**

"Tori… Tori..." Trina exclaims half sleeping. "Tori... it's cold the bonfire is dead, put more firewood on," Trina ordered tiredly. But nothing happens "Ugh… Tori!" She whined as she finally opened her eyes and saw that Tori wasn't there.

"Tori?" she exclaimed into the darkness to see if Tori was around, but she wasn't, so she started panicking.

"Hello!" she called out scared.

"Hey baby," Rex speaks up and Trina screamed, "Aaaaaaahhh"

"What?" Robbie questioned.

"You and your stupid puppet," she shouted angrily.

"It's not a puppet" he answered upset.

"Whatever…where are Andre, Tori, Beck, and Cat?" she asked.

"I have no idea…maybe they are lost, we should start the fire again so they can get back," he stated and she nodded.

"I can't see anything.. where is the firewood?" Trina asked she felt around.

"I think over there…" Robbie exclaimed as he pointed to the left.

"I can't see… oh I found them" she exclaimed as grabbed one…"Wait" she exclaimed fearfully. She dropped it and screamed bloody murder.

"What happened?...oh my god!" Robbie exclaimed as he looked at the 'firewood'.

**A/N: THERE IS CHAPTER 2! Written by Samantha, but I went through to fix the grammar, since she's from Mexico…I tried to go through and corrected it carefully, but I miss things easily :/ SO! What happened to Beck and Cat? And Tori and Andre? And Robbie and Trina? And where's Jade? These questions will be answered in the next chapter, made my ME!**

**I will update tomorrow if we have 21 reviews :)**


	3. Waterfalls, Bears, and Snakes

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER 3! Written by moi! I don't have really anything to say (for once xD), except for, thank you for your wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so far :) OH…this island that they're on isn't a real island in the world…I made it up…so therefore…there may be things on this island that aren't typically on islands.**

**Chapter 3**

"Cat!" Beck screamed as he heard a loud splash. He ran up to the water she had heard. It was water, but it wasn't the shore, it was a river…a fast moving one at that.

"Beck! Help me!" She cried out.

He could slightly see her; he looked ahead of the river and saw that there was a drop…most likely a waterfall.

He picked up a long stick and ran ahead of her.

"Cat, grab the stick!" He yelled.

"What stick?" She screamed.

Great, she couldn't see the stick.

Beck groaned slightly, and positioned himself to jump. He waited until she was almost at his level. Once she was a few feet behind his standing point, he jumped.

He pushed against the strong current trying to get to Cat. The rocks underneath him scratched at his legs, but he ignored it.

He looked behind him and saw the waterfall coming up.

He lunged right towards Cat, and protected her like he did during the earthquake. She clung onto him fearfully, and he held her tightly.

And seconds later, they were plummeting over the side of the waterfall.

…

"Tori…stay…calm," Andre whispered as they stared at the grizzly bear in horror.

"Alright…" she took a deep breath. "Calm…stay…calm…from the…hungry grizzly…bear…calm…" she coaxed herself.

The bear stood up on her back legs and let out an intimidating roar.

"Calmness over…RUN!" Tori screamed as she turned and ran for her life.

The bear started bolting after them; Andre let out a fearful yell and ran after Tori.

They ran as fast as they could, but the bear was gaining up on them.

"Climb that tree! Climb that tree!" Andre shouted.

Tori yelped and jumped, grabbing a hold of a tree branch, and pulled herself up. Andre jumped too, and Tori helped him up. The branch was pretty thick and sturdy, so they sat on it without it breaking.

"Oh my god…my heart is beating so fast," Tori noted.

"Mine too," Andre added.

The bear looked up at them and let out a whiny noise.

"Aww…the poor little bear can't climb the tree," Tori taunted.

"Pooh can't climb up here can he…that's cuz humans are smarter than bears," Andre teased.

The bear let out another roar-like sound and then started walking away.

"Ha ha ha! We win!" Tori shouted at the bear.

"Yeah, go on home!" Andre laughed.

Both of their eyes widened when the bear came charging back at them, and ran into the tree.

They flinched when they heard a crack.

The bear ran away again, and came charging again at full speed.

…

"That's not firewood!" Trina screamed as she stumbled back.

The snakes hissed at them as they surrounded Trina and Robbie.

"Oh come on, don't tell your afraid of some snakes," Rex retorted.

Trina angrily pulled Rex off of Robbie's hand, and tossed him to the snakes.

Rex screamed out in pain as the snakes attacked him.

"Rex!" Robbie cried.

"Robbie! Run!" Trina screamed as she started running.

Robbie ignored her and reached to get Rex, but a snake wrapped it's long, large body around him, almost cutting off his circulation.

Trina panicked, picked up a rock, and chucked it at the snake killing Robbie.

The snake released Robbie and lunged at Trina. Trina screamed and started running.

Robbie picked up Rex and ran after her.

…

Beck felt weak as he came above the surface.

"Cat?" He shouted.

He coughed up some water. "Cat!" He shouted again.

He sighed and went under the water and looked around. He could faintly see her red hair under the dark water. He swam towards her, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up. She was unconscious.

Beck swam to the shore and laid her on her back.

"Come on Cat," he urged as he pressed down on her chest.

He continued pressing down on her chest, but there was no reaction.

He sighed in defeat and pinched gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation. He pulled back and pushed on her chest some more.

He smiled in relief once she choked up some water, and started coughing violently.

"Oh my god, thank goodness," he muttered.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she sat up.

"We fell off a waterfall," he replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mhm, come on, let's continue looking for Jade," he said lightly.

"Kk," she replied as she got up.

…

The bear ran into the tree again, causing it to collapse. Tori and Andre quickly scrambled to their feet and started running again.

"We're gonna die…we're gonna die…we're gonna die…" Tori repeated over and over as they ran.

They both screamed as they tumbled down a large hole. Andre covered Tori's mouth as they watched the bear walk around, and then start running away after roaring out in fear.

Wait, what would a bear be running from?

…

"Trina…we're most likely gonna die, so I'd like to use this time to say…we should kiss," Robbie ranted as they ran.

"You dweeb!" She shouted as she punched him on the shoulder.

Robbie whimpered and kept running.

Soon the hissing faded away, so they slowed down a little bit.

Robbie started sniffing, "Do you smell that?" He questioned.

Trina started sniffing too, "It smells like something's burning," she noted.

"I think I know what it is," he stated as he ran ahead. They emerged from the woods, and saw a giant volcano.

…

"Beck…is it almost morning?" Cat whined.

"Yeah, it's kinda getting bright out," he noted. They had been walking for hours.

"Can we take a break," she whined.

Beck sighed, "Alright, we'll take a break," he complied as they sat on a log.

"Do you think Jade is scared right now?" Cat asked.

Beck sighed, "I don't know…would you be scared if you were all alone on an unknown island?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, I would cry…do you think Jadey cried?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know Cat…I don't know," he replied.

"Do you still love Jade?" She quizzed.

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I do," he whispered.

"When you find her, you have to tell her that, ok?"

"I will," he replied with a smile.

"Good…because she still loves you too…" she whispered.

"She told you?" He inquired.

She nodded with a secretive smile.

Beck smiled and looked towards the trees ahead of them.

He gasped, "Jade?" He said softly.

She quickly turned and started running.

"Jade!" He called after her as he got up and started chasing after her.

"Beck!" Cat screamed as she chased after him.

"Jade! Stop!" Beck shouted, but she ignored him and kept running.

"Beck!" Cat screamed as she tried keeping up.

"Jade! Jade, come back!" He shouted.

She was too fast, and soon, she was out of his sight.

Beck stopped, taking deep breaths he looked back towards Cat with a desperate expression.

"Cat! That was Jade! Why did she run?" He asked through staggered breaths.

"Beck…there was no one there," she shook her head.

"Yes there was! It was Jade! She was there! I saw her!" He shouted.

Cat shook her head with a worried look. "Beck, Jade wasn't there…no one was," she assured him.

Beck shook his head and looked in the direction Jade had ran.

"Look! See, this is Jade's flip flop!" He shouted as he picked up her black flip flop and pointed to it.

"Beck…" Cat whimpered.

"What? It's her flip flop! See?" He shouted.

"That's a rock," she informed him.

**A/N: Well, Beck lost it *shrug* xD Sam will upload the next chapter TOMORROW! Don't worry, Jade will be brought back into the story soon, so THERE WILL BE BADE coming up soon :) But Sam is writing the next chapter, so I can't make any promises ;)**

**Sam shall not update unless we have 37 reviews :)**


	4. Together Again

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: Hola, Bonjour, Ciao, Shalom…any other way to say hi in a different language xD HERE IS A CHAPTER 4! Written by my fabulous best friend, Samantha! Beck is kinda OOC in this chapter…but he has a good reason! This is only chapter 4…but in chapter 5 you will all get a special surprise ;))))**

Chapter 4

"But it was her…I'm sure…" Beck exclaimed confused.

"Beck, please calm down…you are scaring me," Cat said nervously.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to but I'm sure that I saw her…or I don't know..." Beck held his hair in frustration.

"Well, I think we should go back…" Cat commented.

"Yeah…so let's go," Beck nodded with a smile, but was still sure he saw Jade.

…

"What happened? Why was the bear so scared?" Asked Tori confused, but more relaxed.

"I don't know, but it's better than it wanting to eat us," Andre said and Tori nodded with a laugh.

"Let's go back…maybe Beck and Cat are already there," Tori suggested

"Fine..." he responded and both of them started walking.

"Oh my god..." Tori exclaimed at what they saw.

…

"What we do?" Asked Robbie scared.

"Maybe run?" Trina suggested.

"But it's a volcano! We can't run," Robbie exclaimed.

"Oh well, so do you have a better idea?" She questioned upset.

"No!" he answered.

"Stop crying like a couple of babies…" Rex exclaimed. "The volcano won't explode now…and if does there's nothing you can to do," he remarked subtly.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked Rex with hope.

"Robbie!" Trina shouted upset "It's a puppet."

"He is not a puppet!" Robbie said annoyed.

"Yes it is, but whatever…so are you sure it won't explode?" she questioned.

"I think so…well by now…" Robbie started answering.

"I was talking to the puppet," she exclaimed.

"He is not a puppet…" Robbie exclaimed again but she ignored him and started walking, so he walked behind of her.

"Trina!" He screamed when Trina disappeared in front of him.

…

"Where are Tori, Andre, Robbie and Trina?" Cat asked confused when they saw that no one was around the bonfire anymore.

"I don't know…they were here," he informed her confused too.

"Are you sure it was here?" she asked.

"Yes…look there is Trina's purse," he exclaimed pointing to the purse.

"Why did Trina bring her purse?" She questioned innocently.

"Because…well…it's Trina," he finally remarked.

"Oh well…I'll bring it for her..." Cat noted and walked to pick up the purse "Oh my god!" She screamed.

…

"Shh" Andre covered up Tori's mouth and took her behind the tree. "Be quiet," he whispered and she nodded scared.

"What is it?" she questioned whispering.

"Jaguar…do not move…" he answered whispering still.

They stayed quiet while the jaguar walked right next to the tree, and Tori couldn't help it, but she was breathing heavily with fear, so Andre covered her mouth again but the jaguar heard them move and walked back to the tree.

…

"Robbie, help me!" Trina screamed since the cliff where she was only holding a part of a tree about to fall.

"Trina! Oh my god…wait, wait…don't leave!" he said nervously searching for something to help her.

"And where could I go?" She yelled annoyed at Robbie.

"Ugh…just wait you little witch" Rex exclaimed.

"Shut up puppet!" she cries angrily.

"Make me baby" he answered laughing.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded upset. "Trina, I can't find anything…so I need you to take my hand" he instructed lying on the ground and trying to reach Trina's hand.

"I'll fall…" she screamed scared.

"No, you won't, just take my hand…" he said nicely and she nodded panicked and tried to take Robbie's hand, but failed.

"Ahhh!" she screamed about to fall.

"Trina…" he exclaimed scared, but before she could fall, he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her up.

"Oh my god…thank you so much Robbie," she said hugging Robbie.

"No problem…" he said smiling nicely.

"Don't tell anyone I hugged you," she ordered.

…

"Cat, leave the purse..." Beck screamed scared, and she threw it over into the bonfire, because the purse was infested with snakes.

"Kill them beck! Kill them..." Cat screamed scared running and hiding behind Beck.

"Relax Cat…we'll just walk back slowly," he instructed and started walking back with Cat still behind of him.

"Ahhh!" Cat screamed once something touched her from behind.

"Hey..." Trina screamed back.

"Oh…it's you!" Cat exclaimed happily with a little giggle.

"Hi guys," Beck said boredly to Trina and Robbie, (and Rex).

"Where have you been?" Trina questioned a little upset.

"Well…we were searching for food," Beck lied.

"Like bananas," Cat added smiling, and both Trina and Robbie looked at them in disbelief.

"And where are Tori and Andre?" Robbie asked.

"We don't know…we thought they were with you," Beck commented.

"Well…let's find them," Cat ordered and they started walking into the forest.

…

"Oh my god, Andre…that animal…it's gonna kill us," Tori whispered almost crying in fear.

"Shh" Andre ordered, and then stayed quiet as the jaguar walked towards them. Andre took Tori to the other side of the tree as the jaguar walked to where they were.

"Andre! Tori," Cat screamed excited causing the jaguar to focus his attention on her.

"Run!" Andre screamed at Cat who was watching the animal in fear.

"Cat!" Beck pulled Cat behind him, and the jaguar positioned to attack.

"Beck," Tori cried scared, "Run!" She screamed, but he didn't move.

"If we run, he is gonna run faster and catch up with us, and we will die," he informed her trying to not move.

"Beck, the jaguar is gonna eat us," Cat exclaimed crying.

When the predator was about to attack them, Andre hit it with large stick that he found, in the head which made it collapse to the ground, but it was still alive, so they started running fast as they could, until the jaguar was not behind them anymore.

"Oh my god…that was so close," Andre said trying to breathe after the long run.

"Yeah… I was really scared though…" Tori commented.

"We are all together again yay!" cat exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Not all of us Cat…" Beck corrected her.

"Phooey…it's true still we need Jade," she added sadly.

"Where were you 2?" questioned Tori a little annoyed.

"Umm…looking for more bananas!" Cat exclaimed after thinking for a few moments. Beck rolled his eyes at Cat's lie.

"Listen Tori, we were looking for Jade okay?" Beck confessed.

"Oh Beck… that's not…well you know what it's fine," she finally said, trying not to start an argument.

"So what we do now?" Trina asked confused.

"Well, I guess wait again and try to find something to eat" Andre suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Andre and Beck walked to the forest to find something to eat while the girls and Robbie stayed trying to create another bonfire.

After about 20 minutes, Beck and Andre got back with more bananas, apples and some cocoa.

"We got food!" Andre announced.

"Yay!" cat exclaimed excitedly taking a banana.

Beck left the bananas over on a rock and looked at the bonfire where Tori was putting more firewood on the fire.

"Jade!" he shouted happily. Everyone stared at him oddly.

"Where?" Tori exclaimed excitedly.

"Jade! I knew it, I knew you were alive," he exclaimed smiling at Tori.

"Beck, what are you talking about? Jade is not here," Andre informed him, but Beck ignored his words.

"I need to tell you that I love you Jade, I love you with all my heart," he explained still smiling at Tori.

"Beck…I'm not Jade," Tori informed him with a nervous laugh.

"I know you are mad at me…I'm so sorry, I should've opened that door, and after this experience, I realized that I still love, please forgive me," he exclaimed taking Tori by the arms.

"Beck…you're scaring me, I'm not Jade I'm Tori..." she pleaded trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Jade please…I love you.. I'm so sorry please forgive me," he pleaded desperately and pressed his lips against Tori's. Tori screamed and tried pushing him off.

"Beck," Andre screamed.

"Beck…no it's not her…it's me, I'm Jade," Trina said with hope that he would kiss her, but Beck was still kissing Tori against her volition.

"Beck…let her go now!" Andre screamed and took him by the arms pulling him away from Tori, who looked at him in panic.

"Let me go! I have to tell Jade I love her..." he cried desperately to Andre. He looked back at Tori still thinking she was Jade while she is looking down.

"Jade," he said again as he pulled away from Andre, smiling he took her face with his hands sweetly but all of the sudden, he saw her as Tori again.

"You're not Jade!" He screamed, scared and upset.

"No…I'm Tori…stay away from me!" She exclaimed back.

"What?...but Jade was here…I…I saw her…I kissed her..." he exclaimed confused.

"No Beck! You kissed me…Jade is not here, Jade is dead!" She screamed upset crying a little.

"No, no, no, shut up! Jade is not dead!" He cried, "She can't be dead…I need her."

"Dude! I'm sorry, but we're not sure and you need to calm down, Beck," Andre ordered seriously.

"Beck, please just stay away from me and from Cat," Tori ordered. "Now you are dangerous, and I'm not letting you hurt us thinking we are Jade."

"I never would do that..." Beck defended himself with tears stinging at his eyes.

"You did it…and I didn't want to," she responded.

"But…but…fine" he finally accepted in shame.

"Come with me dude…" Andre said and Beck followed him.

"Jade is alive..." Beck exclaimed.

"I hope…"

**A/N: Wow, Beck is pretty OOC in this chapter…but the real Beck afer TWC is an emotionless robot….sooo….and you know the saying, **_**you don't know what you got until it's gone. **_**So that's kinda what Beck's going through right now :/ BUT GUESS WHAT! A certain person will be brought into the story in the next chapter written by MOI! It's a girl…and her name rhymes with **_**Bade. **_**:)**

**LEAVE US SOME MORE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Let Sam know how she did :)**

**TIME TO SPAZZ! DID YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT JANDRE VIDEO YESTERDAY! I really hope it's to make Beck jealous! That would be AMAZING! And the video Dan posted earlier with the Elavan headbanging :x I know everyone else joined in, but Liz did it first, and then Avan joined her ;)**

**And CabbieFan101…we started off with a Cabbie intention…and now that they're reuinited…it will probably have more Cabbie now xD**

**I shall not update tomorrow unless we have 46 reviews :)**


	5. Fire!

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: EYYYY! Here is chapter 5! And like I promised, a certain person will be back in this chapter :D Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Me and Sam are so glad that you guys love this story so much :) We love writing it :D So, I'll shut up so you can read xD**

**Chapter 5**

"You guys, I'm worried about Beck," Cat whimpered as she grabbed another banana.

"Me too, but he's could get dangerous if he truly believes one of us is Jade," Tori explained.

"Why would Beck get dangerous like this?" Cat questioned innocently.

"Because he's hallucinating Jade, and he thought Tori was Jade, and when she was resisting, he was trying to get through to her, and apologize for not opening the door," Robbie explained.

"He's whacko!" Rex cleared it up.

"You guys, what if _I _pretend to be Jade so he won't be so dangerous?" Trina suggested.

"Trina," Tori hissed at her.

"What? It could be a good idea! If he thinks I'm Jade, he'll feel better!" Trina exclaimed.

"But what about when Jade comes back," Cat asked Trina in a 'duh' tone.

Tori sighed and sat next to Cat placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cat…Jade's not coming back," she shook her head.

"Yes she is!" Cat shouted.

"Cat, if she was still alive, she would have found us by now!" Tori tried reasoning.

"No, Jadey is strong, she's still alive!" Cat protested as she swatted Tori's hand away.

"Cat, that canoe had the weigh at least 900 pounds," Robbie coaxed as he rubbed her shoulder.

Cat choked out a sob and leaned her head on Robbie's shoulder.

…

The smell of smoke filled Jade's nostrils as she started to wake up, and the air around her was really hot. Her eyes shot open, and she saw an immense fire eating away at the forest around her quickly.

She was basically trapped in the body of fire. She coughed violently and scrambled up to her feet.

She let out a pathetic squeak-like noise and ran towards the tallest tree she could see.

Her lungs burned from the smoke, and her eyes were watery. She jumped and basically dug her nails into the bark. She climbed up about 10 feet, mutilating her fingers. She winced and grabbed branch trying to pull herself up.

She felt lightheaded from the smoke inhalation. She coughed some more, and let go of the tree.

She hit the ground hard and blinked a few times.

She coughed again and tried getting back on her feet.

"HELP!" She shouted weakly before coughing again.

…

"HELP!" Beck and Andre heard someone shout as they started running from the fire coming their way.

They both stopped and looked back towards the fire.

"What was that?" Andre quizzed.

"Someone needs help," Beck replied as he ran back towards the fire.

"Beck!" Andre shouted as he ran after him.

They ran into the flames and squinted looking for whoever needed help.

"Oh my god," Andre muttered when he saw Jade.

Beck ran over to her and picked her up bridal style.

Beck nodded towards Andre, and they ran away from the fire. Once they were out, Beck set Jade down on her feet.

"Come on, run!" Andre shouted.

Jade caught her breath, and they all started running.

Jade fell due to the smoke inhalation.

Andre went back and put her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he started running again.

They ended up back at the bonfire with Cat, Robbie, Trina, and Tori.

"Run!" Beck screamed.

Tori gasped, "Jade?" She asked.

"RUN!" Andre shouted, and they all started running.

"Why are we running?" Tori screamed.

"Fire!" Andre replied.

"Is Jadey ok?" Cat asked.

"Just run!" Andre shouted in frustration.

They all continued running as fast as they could, until they came out of the woods. They all skidded to a stop when they arrived at the edge of a cliff.

They looked down and saw a large river at the bottom of cliff. There was more land on the other side of the river.

How big was this island? Andre thought to himself.

"You guys, we have to jump," Andre shouted.

"But what if the river is shallow?" Tori screamed.

"Would you rather be burned alive?" Beck quizzed.

Robbie screamed and jumped off the side of the cliff with Rex.

Cat covered her eyes and jumped. Trina jumped while screaming, "I love you, Beck."

Tori squealed and jumped.

Andre nodded towards Beck, and Beck jumped next.

Andre took a deep breath and made sure Jade was secure on his back, and then jumped.

A few seconds later, he was falling into the water.

Jade instantly woke up as she hit the water. She quickly swam up above the water, and looked to find everyone else. They were all swimming over to the shore.

She swam over too and Cat helped her out.

"JADEY!" She screamed as she hugged her.

"Hey Cat," Jade replied as she weakly returned her hug, and then pushed her off.

"Beck, why aren't you excited, Jade's back," Cat questioned.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Cat, now you're like me, you've lost it. That's not Jade, she's just a hallucination," Beck said in defeat.

Breathing heavily, Jade looked towards Andre with a confused look.

"I'm not a hallucination," Jade pointed out as she leaned against Andre weakly. The smoke was still effecting her.

"Yes you are! You're the third Jade hallucination in 24 hours," he explained.

"Beck! She's real, we all see her," Tori noted.

"Then we're all crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Jade, where have you been?" Cat asked ignoring Beck.

Jade sighed, "Well, once the wave hit, it smashed the canoe, and the rigid canoe piece gave me this," she pointed to the gash on her stomach. "And then I swam to shore, and wandered off into the woods, and then I passed out in the woods. And when I woke up, there was a fire," she explained.

"You've been knocked out this whole time?" Robbie quizzed, and Jade winced and then nodded.

Cat looked towards Tori and raised an eyebrow at her. Tori scratched her head awkwardly, and then gave in, "Ugh…I'm sorry for telling you she was dead…I thought she was!" She claimed.

"You guys…she's a hallucination! Jade's not here!" Beck shouted.

Jade sighed, walked up to him, cupped his cheek and pressed her lips against his. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss, it took Beck by surprise, but he gave in.

"Hey…uh…maybe we could figure out how to get off of this island instead of swallowing eachother," Tori interrupted them.

Jade pulled away and looked at Beck sincerely.

Beck's jaw dropped as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my god Jade, I was so worried about you!" He cried.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Jade, I just want to say…"

"Uh…guys," Robbie said softly.

"Not now, I'm busy," Beck snapped at him.

"Oh my god," Tori muttered.

"Jade, I…"

"Beck, look," Andre spat at him.

"Not NOW!" Beck yelled.

"Jade…"

"Beck!" They all shouted.

"WHAT?" He screamed as he looked at what they were all looking at. "Oh…that."

**A/N: I bet you're all wondering, what could we have planned for them this time? Well…you'll get to find out tomorrow :D Jade was still weak from the smoke inhalation is you didn't catch that. That chapter was written by me, just saying…odd numbered chapters are mine, and even numbers are Sam's :D And I will let you know otherwise.**

**YOU ALL NEED TO GO CHECK OUT MY BADE PICTURE THAT I DREW! Well…technically someone else drew it, it was originally a Cade picture, but I traced it, and made Jade into Beck, and Cat into Jade, so it's not technically the same? Ok, whatever, here's the link…in separate parts..**

**Twitpic . com**

**/ c**

**I really hope that showed up…Fanfiction is sketchy with that. If it doesn't show up, just go to my twitter :D**

** beckpluejadeFTW**

**Follow me if you'd like, I don't really care.**


	6. Mountain King

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! This is Sam's chapter! You get to find out what is in their way THIS time xD So, go ahead and read!**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god…" Beck exclaimed.

"What is that? Or…uh…who are they?" Cat asked a little scared by the big clan of strange Indians looking at them.

"I…I don't know…but maybe we should ask them…no?" Andre proposed nervously

"Umm…maybe…" Tori replied.

"So who's gonna do it?" Robbie asked wishing that they wouldn't ask him to do it.

They thought about it for a moment and then jade pushed Tori forward.

"Hey..." Tori exclaimed upset, "That wasn't necessary!"

"Whatever…" Jade replied still a little weak and upset.

"Okay…umm hi guys!" Tori greeted nicely but nervously at the same time. They didn't say anything back.

"Umm you don't talk much, huh?" She exclaimed smiling awkwardly. "Umm guys do you know if there is maybe a phone, or something to communicate someone with?" She asked.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Ugh…it had to be you Vega…we are in the middle of nowhere, why the hell would they have a phone? And they obviously don't speak English," Jade informed her angrily.

"Well…I'm sorry, do you have a better idea?" Tori questioned upset.

Jade rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, here's my idea…why don't you jump in the volcano?" Jade suggested smiling.

Tori rolled her eyes too.

"Ugh move..." Jade said as she pushed Tori out of the way.

"Listen _freaks_, just continue on your way and leave us alone…" she exclaimed boredly.

"She…she…she…" one of Indians started chanting excitedly and the rest started chanting too.

"Oh so you do talk…whatever…now go," Jade ordered.

"Jade..." Beck scolded.

"Mountain king..." an Indian exclaimed as he pointed at the volcano.

"Yeah…yeah…wait what? It's called a volcano, not a mountain," Jade informed them.

"She….take her…" the same Indian ordered and other Indians ran towards Jade, grabbing her and lifting her over their heads.

"What…put me down you stupid freaks!" she ordered but they ignored her.

"Put her down..." Beck screamed trying to grab her, but they were too many of them, so he couldn't even touch her.

"Beck!" Jade screamed scared.  
"I already lost you twice, I'm not letting it happen again…" Beck said bravely and punched one of the Indians to take Jade.

"Food!" An Indian exclaimed, and the rest of the Indians looked at Beck and the rest of the gang with creepy smiles on their weird faces. Then they started running to the girls and took them. Same with Andre, Robbie and Beck.

"Ahhh…oh my god…no, put me down!" Trina started screaming as they took her.

"No…ahh no…ahh no!" Cat screamed trying to slap them with her little hands, but her attempts were useless, because they ignored her and took her anyway.

"Hey! You put her down now!" Robbie ordered upset.

"Wow! It's the first time I hear you talk like a man, and we are gonna die!" Rex exclaimed, but Robbie ignored him.

"I said put her down!" Robbie shouted again but instead they took him too.

"Andre!" Tori screamed as they took her.

"Tori..hey, put me down!" he cried as they took him too.

"Jade!" Beck still tried to grab her, but they walked faster, and without warning, some Indians lifted him up too.

The Indians took them to a weird little village in middle of the forest with dead animals and human skulls. They put the gang, except jade, against a big tree with a rope around them making sure they couldn't move.

"Hey! Let us go!" Andre screamed upset.

"Andre…where are we?" Tori asked from the other side of the tree nervously.

"I don't know…" he responded.

"I'm scared," Cat exclaimed crying looking at the skulls.

"We're going to be okay Cat, I promise," Robbie said trying to calm her down.

"Why do they have a bunch of skulls?" Cat questioned.

"Umm maybe for decoration?" Tori suggested and everyone rolled their eyes even Cat.

"That is not decoration Tori, and if so, it's really bad," Trina noted.

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, but I'm really worried," Beck commented.

"I'm worried more about us…they said 'food' before they took us," Trina reminded them.

"I don't want to be food…I don't want them to eat us," Cat exclaimed crying.

"I want to know what is going on with Jade..." Beck insisted.

"And if they ate her?" Cat questioned scared.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed.

"They didn't eat her…I hope…" Andre added.

"Stop!" Beck screamed at an Indian as he walked to them with a large knife.

"Don't eat us, don't eat us, don't eat us…" cat started screaming over and over scared.

"Sssshhhhhh," the Indian spat at them.

"Cat, be quiet," Robbie ordered her nicely.

"Where is Jade?" Beck questioned.

"Pale woman…pale woman…" the Indian chanted.

"Yes, yes, the pale woman, the pale and beautiful woman," Beck added smiling forgetting for a second what was happening, "Where is she?"

"Mountain king…he is gonna explode…sacrifice," the Indian explained.

"Wait, are you saying she is dead?" Beck questioned, his voice was full of fear, but before the Indian could say a word, other Indians appeared behind him holding Jade. She was wet with a rope around her, and weird flowers around her head.

"Jade!" Beck shouted happy to see her, but she didn't respond, she was too busy trying to get free.

"Jade…Jade…" everyone started screaming as the strange people took her in the direction to the volcano.

"Wait… wait… stop…" Beck screamed.

"Shhh…food," an Indian exclaimed at him.

"Don't sacrifice her…please, she is not useful," Beck commented trying to convince them.

"She is useful…mountain king eat her…we live," an Indian explained.

"No, no, please…don't kill her…I'll go instead," Beck offered.

"Beck!" Everyone else tied to the tree cried, "No!"

"Please…just let her go…I'll be the sacrifice to the volcano," Beck pleaded ignoring his friends.

"No! We need the pale woman," another Indian exclaimed.

"No, no, please…seriously, the mountain king would prefer me," Beck said trying to convince them again.

"No! We need the pale woman!" the Indian repeated, and all Indians started walking to the volcano while Jade screamed.

"Wait…wait don't do it!" Beck screamed but they ignored him and continued walking. Moments later they stopped and walked back; when they came back, they threw Jade to the ground.

"Ow!" she cried and an Indian tied her to the tree in between Beck and Cat.

"Aww, Jade you look so pretty with flowers," Cat complimented sweetly.

"Shut up," Jade responded upset.

"Jade…are you okay?" Beck questioned worried.

"Umm yeah…they just threw me into come cold water, cut my hand to get my blood, put a strange crown of flowers on my head, and they were about to throw me in a volcano," she explained sarcastically.

"And why didn't they?" Tori asked.

"Oh so you _wanted_ them to throw me in?" Jade questioned upset.

"What? No! I'm just curious," Tori responded.

"Well keep your curiosity to yourself," Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Jade…what happened, why did they bring you back?" Beck asked.

"Umm…I'm not sure, I could hear something about waiting until the full moon…or I don't know," she explained.

"Listen, Jade…I need to tell you this..." Beck started. "I'm so sorry about what happened that night at Tori's house, I should've opened…"

"Beck," Jade cut him off.

"Please Jade…let me finish," he continued, "I want to you to know that I…" he started but jade cut him off again.

"Beck..."

"I know I hurt you...and I'm…"

"Beck!" She screamed.

"What?" He shouted annoyed and looked towards where Jade and everyone else was looking, to find the Indians with creepy smiles walking towards them with knives in their hands.

**A/N: Poor Beck xD Will he ever get to talk to Jade? And will they get away from the Indian cannibals? WE DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH AN INDIAN HERITAGE or anything. Seriously, I promise, this was just something that came out of my own messed up mind. And the reason they didn't sacrifice Jade, was because they want to wait until the full moon, which was at midnight that night. That part was Sam's idea. Hopefully they escape, I already have something in mind for the next chapter, but I'm not gonna tell you, cuz that wouldn't be as surprise-ful :)**

**I'm sure you all know this, but Nickelodeon is cancelling How To Rock. I didn't even watch that show, but still…WHAT THE FUCK NICKELODEON! They're getting a lot of hate right now…good, they deserve it -.- Once the new 15 episodes of Victorious are over, they're gonna lose SO many viewers. The only 2 shows I would probably watch would be Big Time Rush or Spongebob…but the new Spongebob kinda sucks now -.- I like the classic Spongebob episodes…**_**Ripped Pants, Nature Pants, Pickles, FUN**_**, and the one where Squidward locks himself in the freezer until the future, and then goes to the past, and then to nowhere :D Those are my all time faves :D**

**Something else I heard is that Jennette McCurdy spent a whole weekend favoriting her fans who were bashing Nickelodeon, Miranda Cosgrove, Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, **_**Elizabeth Gillies, **_**and Keke Palmer. I'm not sure if this is true or not…bit if she favorited people who bashed **_**Liz, **_**then I totally do not like her anymore -.- In the rest of the article thing, it said that Nathan Kress unfollowed her on Twitter because of it, but Jennette deleted all of it before going one set to iCarly so no one could call her out on it. And since Jennette isn't as popular as people think she is, that's why they're having Ariana co-star with her, for ratings…so if this is true, I am back to blaming Sam&Cat as the show that cancelled Victorious.**

**I don't want any hate reviews about this, I'm not sure if it's true or not, I just want an explanation before I jump to any conclusions. But if it is true…then…ugh.**

**I will not review tomorrow unless we have 65 reviews :)**


	7. Den Mother

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: HEY! WADDUP! Someone asked me to send them the link to the article I found…I would…but I'd have to find it again. If I find it I'll send it too ya! Hmm…I don't have much to say…this is a chapter done by ME! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they never fail to make me happy :)**

**Chapter 7**

"I don't wanna be eaten," Cat cried.

"It's gonna be ok Cat," Robbie coaxed.

One of the Indians walked up to them, and stopped in front of Cat. He grabbed a handful of her red hair and pressed it to his nose and smelled it.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at the man next to her sniffing her friend's hair.

He dropped her hair and nodded to the rest of his men.

They all started cheering and the 7 teenagers looked at them weirdly.

They removed Cat from the tree and huddled around her.

"What're they doing to her?" Robbie exclaimed. Cat giggled obnoxiously, but they couldn't see what they were doing to her.

A few minutes later, they stepped away from her.

Her hair was in a single braid, with flowers intertwined in it. She had a line of white paint down the bridge of her nose, and down her neck.

"Den mother!" One of the Indians cheered.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered in awe.

Cat gasped, "I'm their den mother!" She exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations Cat, now tell them to let us go!" Jade hissed at her.

"Ah!" One of the Indians yelled angrily as he launched a knife aiming for Jade's face, but it just barely missed and hit right in between her and Beck.

"She Den Mother…not a cat," he corrected angrily.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Alright, _Den Mother_, get us out of here," Jade ordered.

"Kk…could you let me friends go?" Cat asked.

"No! They stay in prison!" He chanted.

"He said no, he said you're going to prison," Cat informed them.

"Cat, we can hear him," Tori pointed out.

"They said they can hear you," Cat informed the man.

"Look, didn't break the law, so we shouldn't have to go to prison," Andre explained.

"Take to prison!" The Indian cheered. The rest of them cheered and started untying them.

They all protested as they were lifted again, and carried to the center of the village.

The cell was made of wood, and soon they were all behind it.

"This is ridiculous," Jade muttered.

"Tell me about it," Beck replied as he sat against the wall.

"Why is Cat their Den Mother?" Tori quizzed.

"I have no idea, but I hope she's ok," Robbie said softly.

"She's been up there for an hour, I bet it's awful," Andre noted.

…

Cat giggled as they fed her fruits and sang to her. She was sitting on a large throne as two of them fanned her with large leafs.

"You must choose sacrifice!" The head Indian informed her.

"Why do we need a sacrifice?" She questioned.

"Mountain King will explode!" He exclaimed.

"Come Den Mother," one of them ordered.

"Ok," Cat exclaimed as she followed him towards the prison.

"Oh my god, Cat, you're ok!" Robbie exclaimed as she and 2 of the Indians came in.

"Yeah, these people are so nice, they fed me fruit, and they sang to me!" Cat giggled.

"Maybe they're nice to you!" Tori exclaimed.

"Choose sacrifice," the Indian ordered.

"But I don't want any of my friends to die," Cat whimpered.

"Midnight you must choose," he shouted before leaving with the other Indian.

"Cat, choose me, I'll be the sacrifice," Robbie pleaded.

"No…you can't sacrifice yourself Robbie," Cat said with sad eyes.

"If it means you'll be safe, I'll do it," he said bravely.

"We could sacrifice Trina!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" Trina exclaimed offended.

"We're not gonna sacrifice Trina," Tori stated.

"I say we sacrifice Tori!" Jade claimed.

"Jade," Beck scolded.

"Why are they making me choose?" Cat cried out.

"Because you're like…their Virgin Mary or something," Tori shrugged.

"That's silly, I'm not a virgin," Cat giggled as she shook her head.

They all looked at her in surprise, or in confusion.

"You're not?" Beck quizzed.

"No, I'm from California, not Virginia," she said in a duh tone.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered.

"So…who's gonna sacrifice?" Tori asked changing the subject.

"I don't know…but it's almost midnight," Beck pointed out.

"Would one of you man up and sacrifice yourself already?" Rex blurted out.

A smirk slowly crept onto Jade's face as she thought of an idea.

Robbie's eyes widened, "No! We're not gonna sacrifice Rex!" He shouted.

"Robbie, he's not real!" Trina yelled.

"If we sacrifice him, we get to get away from these whackjobs! And we'll be closer to finding a way off of this god forsaken island!" Jade explained.

"She's gotta point Rob," Beck pointed out.

"It's actually a really good idea," Cat nodded.

Robbie looked down at Rex and sniffled.

"Don't do it Rob, they're just trying to get rid of me!" Rex claimed.

Jade grabbed Rex and handed him to Cat, "Take him to the Indians, and have them throw him in the volcano," Jade ordered.

"Kk," Cat replied as she took him.

Robbie walked over and held onto Tori for support as he sobbed.

A few minutes later they were all sitting waiting for Cat to come back with news on how to get them out.

Andre cleared his throat as he looked at Beck and motioned towards Jade subtly.

Beck nodded and took a deep breath.

"Jade…" he started and she looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I…"

"Ok, we have a limited time, so we gotta go now!" Cat explained as she unlocked their cell.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Beck screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry," Cat whimpered.

"Beck, come on, we only have a few minutes to get as far away as possible, tell her later," Robbie urged as they got up and started running.

"Why don't we just run away from this problem, and have me try to tell her again, and something else will happen that interrupts me again?" Beck shouted in frustration as they ran.

"Uh…you guys," Cat whimpered as she stopped.

They all stopped and looked back. That's when they saw the Indians charging after them.

"I thought you said they were going all the way up to the volcano!" Andre shouted.

"They must've heard Beck yelling!" Cat claimed.

"Run!" Robbie screamed.

They all complied and started running as the Indians started catching up with them.

Robbie screamed like a little girl as an arrow whizzed past his head.

Soon arrows started whizzing past them a lot faster.

Out of nowhere Jade screamed out in pain and she plummeted to the ground.

They all stopped and looked back towards their friend.

"Jade!" Beck shouted once he noticed the arrow lodged in her abdomen.

He knelt down next to her and pressed his hands down around the arrow.

"Beck! The Indians!" Tori shouted as they looked back at them.

The Indians came to a stop as the ground started shaking underneath them.

"Earthquake!" Cat screamed.

**A/N: OH NO! Earthquake! And Jade has an arrow stuck in her! Will she live? Hmm…Sam is writing the next chapter, and she's more ruthless than me, so I can't make any promises ;)**

**Poor Beck, he still hasn't been able to say what he wanted to say to Jade, and now she might die :(**

**Did you guys like the Den Mother xD The virgin thing made me laugh out loud when I was writing it.**

**I make no promises for the next chapter, you'll have to read it to find out what happens next :)**

**And the only way Sam will write the next chapter tomorrow is if we get 81 reviews :)**


	8. Arrow

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: HEY! This is my best friend Sam's chapter! Thank you for your fabulous reviews you guys, they make us both so happy :D**

**Chapter 8**

"Earthquake!" Cat screamed scared.

"Cover your head!" Andre shouted pulling Tori against his body and protecting her.

"Cat!" Robbie exclaimed hugging her, protecting her with his body.

"Jade…are you okay?" Beck asked nervously, feeling stupid because obviously she was not okay.

"Yeah I'm totally fine!" She exclaimed sarcastically as Beck wrapped his arms around her trying to not hurt her.

"Oowww!" She screamed in pain as Beck covered her with his body.

"I'm sorry…" He exclaimed protecting her in case something hit them, but without touching the arrow in her body.

"Beck!" Tori shouted scared, "Move…move now!" She ordered watching a big tree about to fall over on them.

"Beck…I can't move," Jade informed him breathing heavily.

"Jade…come on, we need to move now," he responded worried trying to move her, but she screamed in pain so he stopped. The tree was about fall.

"I can't…Beck, go!" She ordered.

"What? No!" He responded surprised.

"I can't move, please save yourself…I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me…" she explained "Go!"

"No Jade! I'm not leaving you here…I won't let you go again!" He responded firmly holding her in his arms disregarding how much she was screaming in pain. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the tree that was on the ground just where they were.

"Beck! Jade!" Cat shouted running to them while Beck protected Jade.

"I think the earthquake is over…" Tori informed them as the ground stopped shaking. Everyone ran over to Beck and Jade who were already on the ground. Jade had her hand on her stomach crying.

"I'm sorry Jade…I couldn't leave you there," Beck apologized.

"It hurts…" she groaned.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed crying seeing her best friend in pain "Are you going to die?"

"Cat!" Everyone shouted at her but Jade can't help but smile still breathing very heavily.

"I…I can't breathe..." she informed them touching her stomach and trying really hard to breathe.

"Jade, I need to take it out..." Beck noted. She shook her head with fear in her sapphire eyes.

"You're gonna die if I don't…" he informed her as she breathed harder every time closing her eyes and nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Okay..." he nodded as he took the arrow being careful, and trying to not hurt her too much. But just as Beck touched it, Jade couldn't help but cry. But he didn't stop. He pressed down on her stomach to take the arrow out, causing her to let out a loud scream of pain while she sat up for a second, and then fell back to the ground with her eyes closed.

"Jade?" Cat questioned scared after her friend fell.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed grabbing her head putting it on his lap. "Jade…wake up, please!" He exclaimed.

"Is she dead?" Tori asked scared.

"No…no no, Jade!" Beck shouted anxiously moving Jade's head.

"Beck…she's not breathing…" Andre informed him. Beck immediately put her head on the ground and gave her mouth to mouth and then pressed hard on her chest trying bring Jade back to life.

The first 3 times she didn't respond, and everyone started thinking it was too late, but not Beck.

"Jade…please, you can't go…" he cried pressing on her chest and giving her mouth to mouth again.

When Beck was about to press on her chest again, Jade breathed opening her mouth and her eyes quickly, sitting up a little but falling again breathing more with her hand on her stomach.

"Jade!" Everyone shouted happily.

"Thank god you're alive…" Beck commented happily kissing her forehead and she smiled without saying a word.

"Jade! We though you were dead!" Cat added and they all nodded. Jade looked at them and back to see Beck who is watching her with tears in his eyes.

"I was really worried…I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he informed her.

He kissed her head again and hugged her as if she would disappear at any instant, making her feel safe and loved.

"This time no one is gonna stop me," he ordered his friends as he raised an eyebrow at them.

They all held their hands up inaudibly saying, 'go ahead.'

"Jade, you have to know that I'm really sorry about what happened in Tori's house that night. Not opening that door was the worst mistake of my life, I shouldn't have let you go. I hurt you, and I never can forgive myself for it. I love you…I love you so much, more than anything in the world…and I swear if I could change the past, I _never_ would have that night happen again. Please Jade, forgive me, I want you back…I love you, and I _always _will…" Beck explained crying a little, while Jade just watched him with some tears in her eyes ready to fall.

Jade looked at him with happiness in her eyes slowly touching his cheek and she kissed his lips sweetly, he kissed her back and the little kiss turned into an intense kiss but still sweet.

"You love me again?" Beck questioned as they pulled apart.

"Who said I stopped?" She responded smiling. He smiled back and kissed her again.

They broke the kiss and look at their friends who looked at them too with big smiles.

"Yayyy, you're together again!" Cat exclaimed happily, clapping. Jade laughed a little at Cat's happiness.

"Aww, that was so cute," Tori commented.

"Did someone ask you?" Jade questioned upset. Tori looked down and Jade smirked. Tori saw her smiling so she smiled too.

Beck took off his shirt and Jade immediately looked at him angrily.

"What are you doing? We just got back together you are trying to hit on other girls again!" She exclaimed upset as loud as she could.

"No babe, it's for your injury…and anyway why I would hit on other girls when I have the most beautiful girl in the world?" He questioned smiling and she smiled back.

"I'll help you..." Tori noted ripping the t-shirt while Beck looked at Jade's injury.

"Is it bad?" Jade asked.

"Nah..." he responded jokingly. She looked at him with an annoyed expression, but instead of looking back he just smiled.

"You're beautiful when you're upset…" he complimented.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm ugly when I'm happy?" She shouted upset.

"No! You're always beautiful…I'm so lucky," he exclaimed.

"Yes, you are!" She responded smiling and he kissed her lips slowly, but a scream cut them off.

"Oh my god!" Cat screamed scared.

**A/N: We know what you're thinking, what the hell could we have happen to them this time? xD You'll find out tomorrow! In my chapter! This chapter was so sweet :3 (If I could type a heart and actually have it show up on Fanfiction, I would) **

**Ok, if it's true that Tori Saves Beck and Jade will be the episode after Wanko's Warehouse, then Tori Saves Beck and Jade **_**should **_**air September 29****th**** :D**

**I'm so not looking forward to school -.- Yesterday was my open house, and there are people I hate in **_**all **_**of my classes. I compared schedules with everyone. Well, it's better than walking into class first thing in the morning and seeing someone you hate.**

**I will not update tomorrow unless we have hmmm…we have 89 now? Let's see if we can get 100 before the next update :)**


	9. NOOOOO

**Perilous Island Adventure**

**A/N: Ok you guys, I have some bad news :( Later today I'm going up north, because my mom says it'll be a fun way to end your summer! And I was all like, 'I would rather spend the end of my summer writing Bade stories and watching Bade videos, and venturing through the Bade tumblr'…and she was like, 'is Bade all you think about?' And I was like, 'Yes.' But she ignored my pleas, and she's dragging me up north until Monday night. BUT here's more bad news…Sam is going away for the weekend too :( So you won't get any updates this weekend from either of us. But here's your update now!**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my god!" Cat screamed.

"What happened?" Tori shouted.

"Look!" She screamed as she pointed at the sky.

Everyone immediately looked up, and saw a flock of large birds circling over them.

"RUN!" Andre screamed.

Beck picked up Jade bridal style and started running. Beck screamed out in pain and plummeted to the ground as a bird swooped passed his scratching his arm. Jade flew out of his arms and plummeted to the ground too.

"Beck!" She exclaimed, but because of her wound she could rush to his aid.

Beck sat up and brought his hand up to his own wound. There was a large gash in his arm.

They both looked in Cat's direction as she screamed. The reason she was screaming was because one of the birds dug his claws into her shoulders and was carrying her away.

"CAT!" Robbie screamed.

Beck ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound tightly.

"What do we do?" Tori screamed as they watched their little friend get carried off.

"We have to hit the bird with something!" Andre announced.

"Like what?" Robbie shouted.

Beck gasped and ran back in the direction they came from.

"Beck!" Jade shouted after him.

A few seconds later Beck ran back, and passed them keeping an eye on the bird and Cat.

Andre picked up Jade and they all ran after him until they appeared in an open meadow area.

Beck gripped onto the arrow and aimed the best he could at the bird.

"No! You'll hit Cat!" Robbie shouted worried.

"And if I don't try, then Cat will be bird food!" He shouted back.

He brought his arm back and launched the arrow. They all watched as it soared. All of their hearts raced as they waited for it to hit something.

They heard the bird squawk, and let go of Cat as they both fell to the ground. They all ran to the woods to find Cat.

"HEEEEELP!" They heard Cat scream.

Beck, Robbie, Trina and Tori all skidded to a stop when they ended up at the edge of a cliff again. Andre was lagging behind, so he was still running after them.

"No, Andre stop!" Beck shouted holding his hands out.

But instead of stopping, he tripped and fell, causing Jade to fly out of his arms and off the side of the cliff. She screamed and grabbed onto Cat's legs.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily. Cat was holding onto a small rocky ledge.

"This is what, the 3rd cliff we ran into?" Trina quizzed annoyed.

"WHAT KIND OF ISLAND IS THIS?" Robbie screamed.

"I don't think it's just an island…I think it's a mini-continent," Tori noted.

"Hey guys, how's it going, if you haven't noticed, we're about to die here!" Jade screamed upset.

Beck laid down on his stomach and reached down for Cat.

"Cat, grab my hand, and I'll pull you guys up," Beck said calmly.

"What if I fall?" She questioned innocently.

"Just trust me," he coaxed.

Cat reached up for his hand, but the rocky ledge broke. She screamed and grabbed his hand, but Jade wasn't so lucky. She lost her grip on Cat's legs and fell onto a larger ledge.

"Jade!" Beck screamed. He pulled Cat up and Robbie enveloped her in a hug.

"Jade, are you ok?" Beck asked.

"Sure, I'm on a big ledge on the side of a cliff!" She reminded him sarcastically.

"How to we pull her up?" Tori quizzed.

"I don't know," Beck replied as he pondered the matter.

"What if we…" Robbie was cut off by the ground shaking again.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Trina screamed.

Beck looked over the side of the cliff just as the ledge Jade was on broke off and started plummeting to the ground, taking Jade with it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Beck screamed.

Andre grabbed Beck and pulled him away from the edge of the cliff as they earth kept violently shaking.

Finally it stopped.

"JADE!" Beck cried as he crawled back to the edge of the cliff.

Tears poured from his brown eyes as he looked over the edge.

Robbie held onto Cat as she cried, and Andre comforted Tori as she cried too.

"We have to get down there!" Beck shouted through tears.

"Beck…" Tori said sadly.

"Don't even start…she's not dead…you guys were wrong last time, and you're wrong this time," he snapped at them.

Everybody gave him sympathetic looks.

Beck shook his head and laughed without humor, "Alright fine, me and Cat will go find her, because Cat agrees with me, right Cat?" Beck asked Cat.

Cat let out a whimper like noise and hid behind Robbie.

"Looks like I'm on my own then," he shook his head as he walked passed them.

"Beck, you can't go off alone on an island we know nothing about," Andre pointed out.

"Jade's been alone on this island before, and now she's alone again," he reminded him.

Beck sighed and walked along the edge of the cliff.

"We're really gonna let him go off alone?" Tori quizzed.

"I guess so," Andre replied as they went off in the opposite direction.

"I'll go with him!" Trina exclaimed, but Tori pulled her back.

Beck walked for about a mile along the cliff side before he noticed the land slanting down towards the bottom of the drop. After about an hour, he was at the bottom. He started walking cautiously keeping an eye out for Jade.

"Jade!" He called out.

He knew she couldn't walk very well right now, so she couldn't have gotten too far.

…

Jade winced as she started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a leafy canopy above her, and that she was lying on a tree branch.

She flinched at the screech of a familiar sounding animal. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by _monkeys. _

A monkey came up behind her and started picking at her hair.

"No, don't touch me!" She shouted as she shooed it away.

Another monkey grabbed her arm and started yanking on it, and then another monkey grabbed her other arm and started pulling her the other way.

She screamed as one of the monkeys let go, and she went off the side of the branch, but the monkey held onto her, and threw her upwards towards another monkey in another tree. That monkey caught her and threw her towards another monkey as the monkeys screamed excitedly.

They weren't just monkeys; they were young gorillas, but same difference.

They were having fun (except for Jade) until they dropped Jade in front of the silverback leader gorilla.

**A/N: Monkeys were totally my idea by the way! :D Monkeys saved Jade when she was falling in case you're wondering…but I love monkeys xD**

**I just realized, even if Sam wasn't going away for the weekend, she still wouldn't be able to update since it's on my account xD I feel so stupid sometimes -.-**

**LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!**

**Let's see if we can get 118 reviews before the next update :)**


End file.
